


Tease

by asgardianpirate



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bucky is a shameless tease, then they fuck, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardianpirate/pseuds/asgardianpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky’s been working Steve up all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> 'tis but porn. Where is the nearest church.

Bucky’s been working Steve up all day. 

 

All day. Starting with the morning’s briefing.

 

Bucky sits himself down next to Steve, flashing him a smile. Steve looks freshly-showered. “Hey, Buck.” 

 

Bucky sighs internally. He can’t wait to dirty him up again. 

 

Fury walks in, turns on the projector and pulls up several images. 3D images float in the air, rotating slightly, glimmering blue. 

 

Bucky lightly taps his fingers on the immaculate table top. 

 

One of the agents begins to lay out the details for their next mission. Pretty standard one, from the sound of it. Steve looks focused nonetheless, his brows lightly furrowed and eyes on the images, which are now being zoomed in to show an abandoned factory. 

 

Bucky stretches his legs and keeps his expression carefully blank. _God,_ there’s so many things he could do sitting here right next to Steve, so close there’s a faint smell of soap in the air around them. Bucky’s list of choices is endless and he’s almost giddy with it. 

 

The agents distributes maps to everyone sitting at the table.

 

Bucky pretends to read his map but under the table, moves his right foot next to Steve’s left foot and keeps it there. Steve glances his way, expression mildly curious but unguarded— _good_ —and goes back to reading the map. 

 

Bucky places his foot on the inside of Steve’s left foot and starts to move up his clothed leg. Slowly. You can’t go wrong with a bit of old-fashioned footsie. 

 

His foot was still moving its way down Steve’s shin when Steve shoots him a look. _What the hell are you doing?_ His raised eyebrow reads. _What? Nothing._ Bucky lifts his own eyebrow in response, feigning innocence and failing. 

 

Steve shifts in his seat and Bucky moves his foot back. He sits back a little and coughs. Steve makes the mistake of looking his way again, just in time to see Bucky placing a hand on his own thigh. Bucky keeps his eyes on the map in front of him, and drags his hand inwards, the material of his jeans rough and warm with his own body heat. Bucky curls his fingers and hears Steve’s slightest intake of breath. 

 

Bucky lets his legs drop open. 

 

Steve coughs and turns away, puts his elbows on the table and pretends to study his maps with unusual intensity. Fury would be impressed by the Captain’s concentration. 

 

Bucky places his hand on Steve’s thigh. Steve almost jumps. Fury glances his way, “You okay, Captain?” Steve clears his throat and shifts again, trying to move away from Bucky’s hand, “Yeah I uh, just—just a muscle spasm.” Captain America does not have muscle spasms. Fury either doesn’t know or doesn’t care. “As I was saying—”

 

Steve glares at Bucky, who deliberately isn’t even looking at him. 

 

Steve slides down the chair a little and puts the map in his lap. Bucky suppresses a smirk. _Success._

 

The meeting ends and people shuffles out of the door. Bucky stands and turns to leave but Steve grabs his arm. Bucky looks down and Steve hisses under his breath while his hand flexes,“What the hell are you doing?” he demands. His cheeks are a little flushed, just a bit rosier than usual. He could probably pass it off as the result of the room’s heating, but Bucky knows better. Bucky lets his eye drop and trails from Steve’s eyes to his lips and back up to his eyes, he wets his lips and feels Steve’s eyes on him, tracing the movement. He leans into Steve’s space, stopping next to his ear, so close he could feel Steve’s short hair prickling his skin. “Y’know what I think about in these meetings, Steve?” he whispers lowly into Steve’s ear. He draws back an inch to look at Steve, whose pupils are a little blown and mouth slightly open. Bucky moves close again and lets his breath ghost hotly into Steve’s ear, “Oh I think you know.” He straightens himself and leaves. If Steve’s a little hot under the collar he can walk it off, Bucky ducks his head and smiles to himself. 

 

* * *

 

It’s 13:00, just after lunch. 

 

Bucky walks into the elevator and looks into Steve Rogers’ narrowing eyes. “Buc—” Steve begins. Bucky takes two steps towards Steve, places a hand on the back of his neck and surges forward to kiss him hard on the mouth. Steve gasps, taken by surprise. Bucky uses his weight to push Steve back until he is against the wall. Steve’s head hits the elevator’s metallic wall, which gives a bang. Steve winces and makes a small noise into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky shoves a thigh between Steve’s legs and forces them open, not that he meets much resistance. Steve’s mouth drops open and his lashes flutter shut, tilting his hips to the pressure of Bucky’s thigh. Bucky leans in to mouth wetly along Steve’s neck, his breath making Steve’s skin begin to flush. Steve starts to grab Bucky’s hips, trying to hold them still so he can rub against him. Bucky buries his face in Steve’s neck and huffs hotly against him, wondering if Steve can feel his smile against his skin. 

 

_Oh Steve’s worked up, so worked up._  

 

Bucky can feel Steve’s erection through the layers of clothing between them. Steve’s open red mouth screams silent urgency. Bucky snakes his left hand inside Steve’s clothes to splay on his back, the cold metal making him shudder. He feels Steve’s muscles move and sneaks his right hand past Steve’s belt and boxers to grab a handful of his ass. Steve groans and drops his head and rolls his hips, seeking friction. Bucky gently bites at the base of Steve’s neck while he moves his left hand to palm Steve’s now very prominent erection, a hard line against his pants. He adds pressure with both his teeth and his hand, the metal arm’s whirring in the stifling air around them. Steve moans, open-mouthed. Bucky kisses him, wet and messy, while Steve makes a series of filthy sounds into his mouth. 

 

The elevator dings. Bucky detaches himself and walks out, the sound of Steve’s gasping breaths abruptly cut off by the doors sliding shut. 

 

* * *

 

Bucky doesn’t see Steve all afternoon. 

 

He almost feels bad about it. He’ll find Steve and make it up to him when the day is done. He’s not _really_ an asshole.

 

* * *

 

Steve’s on him before Bucky even closes the door. The door slams shut under their combined weight and the ring of keys drops to the floor from Bucky’s hands. Pinned to the door, Bucky swears he can feel the buzz of energy coming off of Steve, waves of tension making his face hot. 

 

“Hiya, Steve.” 

 

Steve grunts and presses his body closer, kissing along Bucky’s jawline, open-mouthed. “You’re an asshole.”

 

Bucky fists a hand in Steve’s short hair and tugs so he can kiss him on the mouth. Steve hums softly and he is hot all over. “I’m here to make it up to you, aren’t I?” 

 

“You better do a damn good job.” Steve grips Bucky’s hips and presses against his thigh, slowly rolling his hips while he gasps into Bucky’s mouth and slurs his words. Bucky feels his own dick jolt in his pants at the feeling of Steve’s undeniable arousal pressed against him, the result of his own working. He’s successfully worked Steve up alright, Bucky thinks, feeling his bones melt and flow warm towards his fingertips. Has Steve been hard all day? Oh Bucky feels downright _terrible._

 

“What do you want, baby?” Bucky places a hand on Steve’s dick over the clothing and gently squeezes. 

 

Steve exhales and presses his hips against Bucky’s hand. “I want—”

 

“You want me to suck your dick?” Bucky kneads Steve’s erection and feels his own dick grows harder. He’s never been able to deny Steve anything he wants. God help him.

 

Bucky hears no reply so he continues, “Tell me what you want—Stevie—” his own voice is so low he doesn’t recognise it, “You wanna suck my dick?” At the question Steve exhales lowly as if he’s pained, and Bucky feels his little nod just before Steve begins to move down his body, dropping to his knees. Bucky is going out of his mind. 

 

Steve doesn’t waste any time and undoes Bucky’s pants. Chilly air hits Bucky’s legs and he thumps his head against the door, closing his eyes briefly. Steve’s tongue darts out to wet his lips and he leans in to mouth along the outline of Bucky’s dick over his boxers, torturously slow. Bucky looks down and looks right into Steve’s blown pupils, as Steve moves up and presses wetly against the tip. Where Steve has kissed and licked, the fabric of the boxers is damp and clings to Bucky’s skin, turning cold in the night air, sharpening his senses. Bucky can’t hear anything past the rush of blood in his ears. 

 

Without warning Steve peels the boxers down and surges in to suck Bucky’s length down. Bucky moans out loud and tips his hips forward, following the heat. Steve groans around his dick, grips Bucky’s hips and pins him back against the door whiles he bobs his head up and down, leaving wet trails along Bucky’s flesh. Bucky looks down at Steve’s hot mouth stretched wide around his cock and goes momentarily crazy. “ _Fuck—Steve—_ you look so good.” he pants, “Look at you, mouth on my dick—like that—” Steve moans deep in his throat and just sucks deeper, his nose touching Bucky’s pelvis. Bucky stares, eyes tracing the movement of his own cock sliding in and out of Steve Rogers’ mouth, mesmerised. He lays a hand against Steve’s cheek and feels his own dick moves inside. Bucky is surely going to die watching Steve suck his cock. 

 

“ _Christ—_ Steve, ‘m gonna come—” Bucky fists his hands in Steve’s hand and pulls, hips stuttering. But Steve doesn’t budge, just flexes his hands against Bucky’s hips and works his mouth faster, really making a mess now. Bucky feels the tightened string in his spine snap and he’s coming hot down Steve’s throat, all senses melting out of his body and oozing into the chilly night air. 

 

Bucky looks down at Steve’s face, his glassy eyes, messed up hair and lips shiny with spit and come, and the next thing he knows he’s tugging Steve up by the collars and half pushing half dragging him towards the bedroom. “You’re fucking amazing, Rogers.” Bucky pushes Steve down on the bed, whose shirt is riding up, exposing a strip of skin. Bucky wants to kiss him all over. Steve looks up at him through hooded eyes and shifts his hips, his erection huge and straining against his fly. 

 

Bucky follows Steve down onto the bed, places his elbows on either side of Steve’s head and leans down to kiss him. He kisses Steve almost lazily, pushing his tongue into his mouth, tasting himself in there. Steve hums against him and kisses back with more urgency. Bucky cups Steve’s face with one hand and kisses him long and sweet, kisses him into a false sense of security. Then he shifts and places a knee on Steve’s dick. Steve makes a noise as if he’s punched, hips rising and his cock twitches under Bucky’s knee. 

 

“You like that, huh?” Bucky nips gently at Steve’s bottom lip. 

 

“Fuck—” Steve tries to rub against Bucky, mouth open and wet. Bucky could die watching this man in front of him. 

 

“You want it, Steve? You want me to fuck you?” Bucky purrs into Steve’s ear, who is steadily turning pink. “You want it, you gotta ask for it, Steve. C’mon, ask me real nice.” he applies more pressure with his knee, rubbing back and forth, and Steve’s mouth drops wider.

 

“You—fucking _asshole_ —” Steve curses while his body betrays him. Steve is so easy to work up, with touch or words, and Bucky is going crazy for it. “You wanna be touched, huh, Stevie, just ask for it—ask real nice and I’ll give it to you. Stevie—how much would you like a hand on your dick right now, huh?” 

 

“Touch me—Bucky,” Steve’s will crumbles and pants, “C’mon, I need your hands on me. I need your hands on me so bad— _fuck_ —” 

 

Bucky kisses Steve hard while Steve moans into his mouth, eyes closed. His baby is so hot for it and Bucky’ll do anything. Bucky moves his knee away and Steve’s hips buck involuntarily, wanting the pressure back. Bucky drags Steve’s boxers down his legs, and wraps his flesh hand around Steve’s erection, already slick with precome. He tugs at it gently and Steve makes a slew of intelligible sounds. Steve won’t last long like this, not at all, not when he’s already half gone like this. Bucky kisses his way up Steve’s torso and curls his tongue against a nipple, drawing another moan out of him. “You gonna come, Stevie?” he asks real nice, “Make a mess, baby. You know I wanna see it.” Bucky watches as Steve’s cock drools a pearl and slides down the length of him. “Mmm? You gonna make it real hot for me?” Steve’s beyond words, just bucks his hips helplessly. Bucky tightens his grips and makes sure, long strokes, in a way that he knows makes Steve hot. Steve’s breath hitches, the only sound in the room besides the wet sounds of Bucky’s hand sliding along Steve’s dick. “C’mon, Stevie—baby—” he twists his hand just so, and Steve shatters right in front of him, arching his back and coming and coming. Bucky strokes him through it, pressing kisses at the base of his neck. 

 

Next thing he knows Steve is grabbing his face and kissing him like he’s dying, “Fuck me, Buck, I want you to fuck me.” he licks Bucky’s bottom lip, “ _Buck_ —”

 

“ _Fuck—”_ Bucky feels his dick jump. He kisses back feverishly. _Whatever he’s ever done to deserve Steve Rogers, God._ “Fuck, yeah, I’ll fuck you.”

 

Bucky tears himself away from Steve’s willing mouth and uses his left arm to flip him over, come stains be damned. He splays his hands over Steve’s beautiful back and massages, making Steve hum in his throat and drop his head. He grabs two handfuls of Steve’s ass and kneads them, watching the flesh ripple red where he places pressure. Steve pushes his ass back and makes a noise to urge him on, so Bucky takes his flesh hand and puts two fingers next to Steve’s mouth, kissed red. 

 

“Suck.” 

 

Steve opens his mouth and sucks Bucky’s fingers into his mouth, wrapping them in his tight heat. Steve twirls his tongue between the fingers and slightly bobs his head, brows furrowed in concentration the way he sucked Bucky’s dick earlier. Bucky’s fingers are shining wet and he finds his dick growing hard, heat pooling in his pelvis, warming him all over. 

 

He takes his fingers back and massages Steve’s ass again, thumbing him open. He kisses the small of Steve’s back as he pushes a finger in, feeling the muscle constrict around his digit. Steve sighs low and pushes back, wanting to be touched, wanting more. Bucky pushes his finger all the way in and moves it back and forth a little, relaxing him. Steve begins, “Buck—” So Bucky obliges and adds a second finger, stretching him wider and getting lost in the tightness around his fingers. “Look at you, baby—” Bucky finds himself saying, “So fucking gorgeous.” And Steve groans into the pillow, fucking himself back onto Bucky’s fingers, so eager. “ _Ah—_ You gonna fuck me or what?” his words come, muffled by the pillow. Bucky huffs a laugh against Steve’s back. What he’s ever done to have this all for himself, he doesn’t know. 

 

“You want me to fuck you, Rogers, you gotta ask for it.” he teases again because it’s fun to watch Steve go wild with want, “Tell me real nice, tell me what you need, huh?” 

 

Steve grunts and fucks himself back harder. 

 

“Uh-huh,” Bucky pulls his fingers back just enough to hear Steve whine, “Tell me—tell me what you need, Stevie—”

 

“Fuck, Buck,” Steve tells the pillow. Bucky pushes his fingers back and ghosts against Steve’s prostate, watching him visibly go soft around the edges a little. “Yeah, baby, that’s it. Tell me, and I’ll give it to you just right.” 

 

“I want—I want your cock, Buck,” Steve begins, drunk on sensation, “I’ve been wanting your cock all damn day, you fucking asshole— _ah_ —since the morning, all I’ve been thinking about is having your cock in me—fucking me real nice—give me good and hard—” Bucky feels his eye go wide as Steve continues to run his mouth, “’s that what you’re gonna do, Buck? Fuck me real nice, fill me up—”

 

Bucky feels he’s gonna burst a vein and die, watching Steve like this. So he does exactly as he’s told, and replaces his fingers with his dick. Just pushing in, letting Steve take it, knowing he wants it. And Steve does, moaning deeply, takes it all beautifully. Bucky slides all the way in and waits for Steve’s gasps to die down a little, before gripping his hips tightly, massaging his ass with his thumbs. He looks up at where Steve’s blushing down his body, and begins to thrust deep and steady, knowing Steve’s feeling all of this, head down ass up, overcome by the feeling of Bucky’s cock sliding inside of him. 

 

Steve moans louder and louder as Bucky’s thrusts hammer home, obscene in the otherwise quiet room. Steve’s breath hitches in his throat as he makes small _ah_ and _uh_ sounds, and Bucky thinks of something new. 

 

“You’ll call over the neighbours like this,” he begins while he slows his hips by just a fraction, “I need you to be quiet, Steve. You gonna be quiet for me, baby?” 

 

Steve gave a low groan that sounds like he’s muffling himself on his forearm, so Bucky takes that as a yes. He picks up the pace again and really give it to Steve now, the wet sounds of his pelvis slapping Steve’s ass the only sound in the room besides their gasping breaths. Steve, unable to help himself, starts to moan again, fucked-out sounds escaping him, higher and higher. 

 

“You need help being quiet, Rogers?” Bucky offers as he slams into him, feeling the tension build beneath his hands where he’s gripping Steve. Steve doesn’t speak but gives a tiny nod. He’s gone, so far gone that he only thing he knows is Bucky’s dick in him.

 

So Bucky unsticks his left hand from Steve’s hips and covers Steve’s mouth with it, knowing Steve can smell the metal and the sweat and the come, all making him hot. He tightens his right hand with enough force to bruise, and thrusts into him, giving Steve everything. “Touch yourself.” Bucky pants out. Steve reaches down to grab his cock while he breathes hot and wet into Bucky’s hand. Bucky keeps moving inside him as Steve strokes himself, beads of sweat forming and pooling in his lower back. Bucky fucks him deep and Steve’s whines starts to leak out behind Bucky’s hand, small _ah ah ah’s_ like he can’t help himself, and just like that he comes, shooting all over his hand, clenching down so hard that Bucky feels he’s seeing God. “ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky’s hips stutter as he comes seconds later, holding Steve down while he comes deep into him, panting against his shoulderblade. 

 

Eventually they flop onto their backs and lay there, breathless, still drowning in their post-orgasm haziness. 

“You ever do that again—,” Steve breathes, “‘m gonna kill you.” 

 

“What? Fuck you like I just did?” Bucky lets a smile tug at the corner of his mouth and puts on his best innocent face. 

 

Steve kicks him weakly. “Fuck you.” 

 

“Any time.” Bucky smiles despite himself, “All yours, baby.” 


End file.
